1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a toy animal for use with child car seats and strollers. It is particularly useful for child car seats that the US Department of Transportation (DOT) calls “child restraint systems” (CRSs) or “child safety seats”, and has had various regulations, definitions and descriptions dating from before the priority document of this application.
The present invention is most particularly suited for use with child safety seats that the DOT calls “forward-facing toddler seats”, such seats having a five-point harness as part of a child restraint system. Forward-facing toddler seats are secured to the adult car seats by adult seatbelts, or by another DOT approved strap system called LATCH (lower anchors and tethers for children).
2. Related Art
WO 9526791 A1 (Youn) 12, Oct. 1995 refers to a toy having a horizontal slot for receiving a conventional seat belt, said toy positioned to be hugged to the child's chest. Youn's slot extends from side to side, rather than from top to bottom. Youn would not function with most currently made seatbelt shoulder harness combinations, nor with child's car seat harness restraints. Youn does not disclose a conventional child's car seat which is a forward-facing toddler seat. Youn cannot function as disclosed with a conventional child's car seat, which child's car seat is secured to a seat in a modern car by the car's seatbelt.